Demons, And Strangers, And Gods, Oh My!
by FatherandSonGrimm
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 6th year and Xander is there to protect against the multiple evils being sent. Continuation of Strange Magic.
1. Chapter 1

Demons, And Strangers, And Gods, Oh My!

Voldemort growled as he paced the room, his reflection watching him from the mirror. His presence had been revealed last summer, but that wasn't his major concern right now. To be honest, he was winning. The wizards were running scared. His major problem though, was the unknown force acting against his…ally.

"You told me Mephisto…that your powers would destroy this prophesy against me, that your people would kill Potter before he could do anything against me."

The reflection shrugged.

"Yes but we both know that we never foresaw power strong enough to overcome even another powerhouse like Neron."

Voldemort slammed his hand onto a table, Nagini hissing as it slithered out of the room, sensing it's master's anger.

"But it's been all summer and you haven't…"

Mephisto cut him off saying "I needed to gather my power. Summoning those between worlds isn't exactly an easy task, but if you look through your doorway, I think The Demon I chose will suffice…"

The door slowly opens to the visage of a monster, it's red eyes glowing of burning coals.

________________________

Etrigon growled silently. The old wizard and the boy were entering the run down old house, it look like it was ransacked. Perfect place for them to die, he considered. Mephisto had promised him release from his mortal form he was bonded too, Jason Blood.

The boy wouldn't be that big a deal, now the wizard could be a problem, but the element of surprise would work… and disarming them of their wands…well who ever heard of a wizard reliant on a stick.

As he stalked the two magic users he ran head first…into an invisible wall?? Shaking his head in disgust he growled at it…until he felt is power.

Quickly turning around he saw a smiling youth, waging a finger from side to side.

"Uh, uh, uh, and who might you be Mr. Ugly…"

Etrigon didn't move. He fought magic users before, Zatanna, Dr. Strangefate. This lads powers dwarfed them.

"Don't be mad o' son of man, thou art the demon Etrigon."

"Hey that rhymed, but so what do you think your doing…?"

"Just passing through, this street I be. Not wishing to anger a Sorcerer like thee."

Xander shakes his head.

"Well fine, if that's all it is. But are you related to a guy named Neron who's in the same biz…crap you got me rhyming. Stop it."

Neron… what's this have to do with Neron?

"Honestly I can tell thee no. To me Neron is the greatest of foe."

The young man nodded.

"Well that's all well and great. But you know it's liars I hate…damn it. This is your fault and shut up Stephen… Okay, well then it wouldn't be a bad thing to tell you the last time he was here I kicked his ass. So are you leaving or…"

The Demon's eyes widened considerable. He defeated Neron, a power level like that could. Ohh …someone was going to pay.

"Oh thank you great Sorcerer for releasing me, and never again shall I bother thee." Etrigon nodded to the young man and walked off, trying not to show the shiver of fear that was going through him as the man gave him a weird look.

________________________

Voldemort continued to pace the room much to the discontent of his reflection as The Demon, Etrigon, returned.

"Ah, have you finished your order…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the demons' knuckles slammed into his face. It would have broken his nose if there was any bridge left to it. He flew across the room, but before he could straighten himself he was held against the wall by the demons scaly paw.

"NOW listen to me thou foul small minded person. Do not think of the wand or your predicament will worsen. You promised me, the demon Etrigon, to finally be free my bond with man. But thou never mentioned a power so grand, one that ripped even god like Neron from this land. So one warning, a lesson to learn, the power I saw, will make you burn."

And with that he dropped the dark lord, leaving him gasping for air as he walked through a portal, leaving the world of Wizards behind.

"Hmm that went well…" Voldemort's reflection spoke, as the real one gave him a look blazing with hatred.

________________________

Dumbledore smiled as he put away some books in his own private library in his office. It was two days before the term began and he wasn't the least bit surprised to find Xander in front of him as he turned around.

"Ah Xander, I see your actually early this year." His eyes showed a smile even brighter then the one on his grizzled face.

"Yeah well I just thought I'd tell you other then that one demon I found following you, he was from the same world as that Neron dude I fought. It seems as though Mr. Moldyshorts hasn't yet decided to call any more surprises against us."

As Xander looked at the old wizard he suddenly saw something he hadn't seen before, Dumbledore's hand looked withered, gnarled and blackened. Ablus realized what was going on in his head as he spoke.

"You know you don't have much time left Albus, maybe a year and a half at most. I…"

But Dumbledore waved him away with a sad smile.

"Do not fret young man, I have lived my life well, and know how I plan to end it. I just hope you don't speak of this to any others."

Xander shook his head but Dumbledore could see the hurt in the young man's eyes. He had seen too much death for one so young, especially with people close to him.

"I know your intensions and I thank you, honestly, but sometimes there's things we have to do. Meanwhile, I'd like you to join Mr. Potter when he arrives here for our private lessons. Not in person mind you, in that spirit form I once caught you in."

He gives a sly grin.

Xander nodded and began to turn around.

"Oh and if you could…"

Xander stopped and faced him again.

"I'd enjoy seeing more of those, muggle movies again this term, they were quite exciting."

________________________

A Few years Ago

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do…"

Lorne punched Xander. Holding his bleeding nose, he didn't quite expect the Host to be the one to do it.

"You're quite possibly the most powerful Sorcerer ever and you CAN'T fix FRED?" Even Angel had to hold back Lorne.

Getting up Xander spoke a small spell fixing his broken nose.

"Yes, there's even some things I can't do. I'm still mortal and still learning."

Lorne stops struggling looking down. Even Spike shook his head.

"It ya' can't save her mate, well then what can you do?"

Xander gave a sad smile as he laid his hands on Fred.

"I can protect her soul. Whatever demon inhabits her body, Fred's soul will still be present."

Wesley shook his head.

"Thank you…but are you sure there isn't anything else you could do, you fought the first who happened to be…"

"DON"T say his name. I don't really want to hear about him again any time soon. Now I got some things to do. She'll be sleeping quietly with sweet dreams till the demon arrives. I'll check back in a week to see if there's anything more I can do. I'm sorry, I really am."

Lorne looks off tears in his eyes as Xander turns around.

"I know there's not much that you could do, but thank you for what you did Xander." Angel nods to him as Xander vanishes.

________________________

So the term at Hogwarts started again as Xander walked down the halls. The place seemed darker than the previous year, but it probably had to do with the fact of Voldemort's army looming over the students.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of Slughorn. He met the guy briefly at dinner the night before but he seemed rather…senile to him. But he had to add anyone would be better then Umbridge.

But then again, on the other hand, he had no one to have fun with this year. Well maybe not no one. Snape was gloating recently on how he got the position he always wanted and it was grating on Xander's nerves. Maybe he could do something…

At that moment the schools alarms went off. Something or someone had actually gotten through all the schools defenses. The staff and he ran outside, Xander being the first and his eyes widened as he found the intruder, standing there as Dumbledore appeared next to him.

"Xander do you know this...person?"

"Oh no…not herrrrrrr…!"

________________________

Voldemort growled again.

"Okay another one of your minions failed to provide me with the deaths of Potter and Dumbledore. That's thrice you failed me."

The reflection of Mephisto shrugged.

"Mephisto, I give you the souls of my followers for help and in return I'm repaid with nothing!?"

"Oh don't get your robes in a twist Riddle…" Voldemort glares at his reflection for the use of his real name.

"The Demon was nothing more then a test. If he succeeded there would be no more problems, but I mainly wanted to find out if our unknown adversary was connected to your problem. And most likely, they are. That just means now we can go on to plan 'b'."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Well we send someone to take his mind away from Hogwarts while your other plan goes into action."

"Oh, really and I expect you to succeed this time, what makes you so sure…"

"Because this time…" The demon grinned, for the first time in a while revealing his reddish horned form.

"I plan to send a god."

Authors Note: Taking place after season 7 of an alternate Buffyverse and during Harry's 6th year, stranger things are happening. We do not own any of the characters from Marvel, Harry Potter, DC, or BTVS that are featured here.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Taking place after season 7 of an alternate Buffyverse and during Harry's 6th year, stranger things are happening. We do not own any of the characters from Marvel, Harry Potter, DC, Harris, or BTVS that are featured here. Continuation of Strange Magic found here at .org/Story-19321/FatherAndSonGrimm+Strange+

Illyria cocks her head.

"I wished to accompany you to this Hogwarts, did I not convey such when we last spoke?"

"But… but…I thought you were joking."

Illyria is standing still laying at her feet are two of the Auror's that were meant to guard the school from any problems. Unconscious, in front of her Xander stood, as the professors and Dumbledore watched, curiously.

"I do not joke."

"Ah my dear boy, is this sweet young guest a friend of yours?" Dumbledore gave a usually cheery smile.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean. She's something."

Snape looked her up and down.

"I'd say so, soothing…inhuman."

She looked at him with her icy eyes.

"Of course, I am nothing like you fragile mortals. I am Illyria, one of the Old Ones, a grand and mighty ancient Demon." She said, with what Xander realized was a certain amount of pride, which he wondered was coming from the human soul.

"Ah, well then let me welcome you Ms. Illyria, it'll be such a pleasure to invite in someone who makes even me look young."

Xander shakes his head.

"But, but…"

McGonagall's eyes widened.

"Albus, you can't believe bringing a…creature as powerful as that into the school will have no problems I mean…

"Oh come now Minerva, she's obviously a companion to our dear Professor Harris, and in these dark times, one needs to be a gracious host to friends of our friends."

"I accept your hospitality. You are quite odd for a mortal" The blue haired demon. woman.

"Oh yes, I do find I get that opinion a lot. Oh and Xander, while I find our new guest a room to stay in, can you please head to my office, I have something to talk to you about."

And the old man and the demon left the professors there, quite stunned. Xander personally didn't know whether to run, hide, or commit suicide.

____________________________

A Few Years Ago

Illyria paced the hall. She wasn't used to these…feelings. It was just last night when they tried to take on the powerhouses at Wolfram at Heart, where Wesley was…killed. She felt anger, hatred at the act, all for a pitiful…mortal man. And something else, something she believed mortals termed, grief.

Gunn hadn't made it in that final battle. She believed they might not have survived as well if not for the last minute appearance by Xander.

As she paced the hallway while Xander was talking and debriefing Angel and Spike along with some other slayers he brought, the brunette slayer, Faith, the memory of Fred told her, walked out.

"Illyria right. Damn girl, you really gave it to those beasties. Wes would've been proud."

Illyria cocked her head.

"You think so mortal."

"Oh hell yeah. You gave better then ya got, and hey, Xander came through and saved your skins so nothing was in vain. Live to fight another day."

She nods.

"Yes Xander, he's a powerful being. He makes most of the people here look like worms." She cocks her head to the side. "Do you not feel him?"

Faith gives a savage smirk.

"Oh yeah, I felt him at one point real well."

"What do you mean?"

Faith laughs.

"Me and the wiz there did the, you know, horizontal tango one time. Let me tell you it was a wild ride…"

"Excuse me mortal…I do not understand?"

"Oh right, ancient demoness. Let me explain." And she did so in detail.

"And not even a twitch, jeeze I wonder what it takes to unnerve you."

The stoic Illyria shrugged.

"Tales of human mating rituals aren't unnerving although."

"Yeah?"

Xander and the two vampires exit the room.

"I would like to try this sexing."

Walking towards Xander, she picks him up, swinging her over his shoulder.

"Woah, hey, uh hi Illyria, umm put me down."

She ignores him as she carries him down the hall, while Faith falls over laughing leaving the two souled vamps completely confused.

"Please…"

____________________________

Dumbledore waits for Xander to sit before speaking.

"Now… I notice your class size this year has grown…exponentially."

Xander stops for a second. He was expecting an update on Voldemorte or something about Illyria's unexpected arrival that morning, and instead they were talking about…class…?

"Oh uh actually, I really haven't had a bunch of time to read the class list, I mean well, you saw this morning…"

There's a glint of humor in the old mans eyes as he nods.

"Indeed, quite an interesting creature if I do say so myself. Makes even me feel young, I mean, compared to her, I'm not even a boy of ten. But moving on as topics have to, I've decided to enlist an assistant for your class. Another muggle whom I don't believe you have any association with. Ms. Deseray Crimson."

He shrugs. He didn't really believe that he needed any help but Dumbledore was the headmaster. It's his school. Although looking now quickly at the crushed list of names in his pocket while Dumbledore waited he saw the class was flooded. And these were actual students, not the usual onlookers. He might actually need the help.

"Also, I have to ask, has there been any more, occurrences? Such as your meeting with the demon as I was taking Harry to secure Slughorn?"

"No not at all, I get the feeling that Voldemort and whoever he's working with are waiting for something. I think we'll be safe for a while, but when it happens…"

"You assume it'll be big." Dumbledore nods.

"Is that all Al?" Xander asks, he had a period quickly approaching.

"Oh yes, yes, that's all, I didn't see the time Xander. She'll be waiting. I have already acquainted her with your class plans this semester"

____________________________

Harry had a free period so he and Ron decided to go check out muggle studies. Hermione decided she had more important things to do like research Xander for some reason. She had it in her mind that there was something, strange about the professor. It certainly didn't help much when there were rumors that a friend of Xander's not only crashed through the school's defenses, which is what set off the alarms.

Already there were conflicting stories. Some say she's a blue haired muggle. Others she's a demon. Hermione, looking for all the information ran off to read up on the subject as soon as she heard the name Illyria. The boys just shrugged, with all the rumors about Xander in the school anyways, how much of that could really be true.

Soon enough they came across the packed muggle studies room which was now in a more auditorium like setting in order to accommodate the expanded class sizes. As they entered there seemed to be a lot more…males standing in the audience. Xander was going on about muggle modes of transportation. Trains, planes, automobiles, and the ilk. Where they were developed, who made them and etcetera but it seemed the male population seemed to be focused on the female standing behind him.

He didn't know why but Harry was drawn to her as well, as if she were some sorta Sirens. The Dark haired woman didn't seem like much, sure she had a lovely face, he thought maybe, but it was covered by large glasses, her thick dark hair was curled in a stern bun. The only thing he could see was her long and sorta, sharp looking ruby red nails as she switched slides for Xander.

Harry suddenly caught the words, and it seems all the male population of this school have gone deaf, as well as the few giggles from the female students as the boys jerked out of their trance.

"Ah yeah I see we have some late arrivers. Well let me introduce my teaching assistant, Professor Crimson. Now can we continue or do I have to deal with the continuing bad karma of when I daydreamed all day in class, when my teachers were trying to teach me?" That got some laughs from the class, and even Harry himself smirked.

For the rest of the class the boys went and tried to pay attention, but Harry did have to admit, the new teaching assistant was going to add a new level of excitement to Muggle studies

____________________________

The sun was setting quickly as Xander cracked his neck. Putting on his black cape he gently glided out of the window of his Professor's suite to the ground, covered by the growing darkness. He slowly made his way across the hills, heading towards his destination, the forbidden forest.

"You know, I always thought the name was cliché."

Steven perked up in his minds eye.

"Huh, what are you babbling on about Xander."

"The forbidden forest, I mean seriously. Who comes up with names like that? Wooooo it's a spooky sounding name as if there's a boogieman in there."

"Well to be honest it does have those, and spiders, snakes, centaurs, unicorns, vamp…"

"I know, I know, but still, it's just, it's sooo over used. I mean, hell, they even have a "Shrieking Shack". I mean seriously, give these things something unique."

"Um huh, and what do you purpose to call it."

Xander thinks mentally to himself.

"Umm, beats me but I'm just a sorcerer, not a name maker-upper. I just do the magic, but still it irks me…"

"Of course it does…" Steven mumbles, obviously not paying attention to the fledgling Sorcerer Supreme.

"On another note, what did you think of Crimson?"

"Ah now she was interesting wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she didn't look like much, pretty face I think but she seemed so covered up but still, if you weren't feeling it like we were it would have…"

"Drawn you in like it did half the male population?"

"Exactly! What do you think she is? Some sorta siren, a wicked witch? Demoness…?"

"She could be anything, but I'd think before doing something with her either way, she seemed like she honestly cared about people."

"We'll see. I have been getting better at not killing a subject on site…speaking of which."

Xander's deep into the forest at this point, mostly silence surrounds him.

"Why hello there Vampire behind Bush number two. I seeeeee you."

Obviously startled, because the bush in question was behind Xander swished as the sound of footsteps quickly were heard. Pulling out a stake from his cloak he grins.

"I love it when they run FROM me."

Quickly turning around to chase the vamp, he didn't get three steps before he heard it scream…

"The Vamps screaming ok, that's a new one."

Walking towards the sound he stopped in his tracks at the sight.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!!!?"


End file.
